1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to flag poles and devices for illuminating flags attached thereto, and more particularly to an apparatus for supporting and illuminating a display flag which uses reflected light from an internal light source to illuminate a flag hanging therefrom.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the past, flags being flown from flag poles during periods of darkness have been illuminated using projection lights positioned near the base of the flag pole, or in some instances by an illumination source that was positioned atop the flag pole above the flag. Such methods of flag illumination have been found to be generally ineffective, however, because the illumination source remains stationary while the orientation of the flag can vary with changes in wind direction and strength. When this occurs, either all or part of the flag's surface may not be exposed to the light rays, thus resulting in either all or part of the flag remaining in darkness.
To solve this problem, lights have been mounted vertically along the flag pole adjacent the flag. One approach is to mount the lights vertically on a rotatable section at the upper end of the flag pole where the flag is attached. That approach would allow the lights to change direction along with changes in direction of the flag due to the wind. Another approach is to configure the lights to shine directly outward 360.degree., thus illuminating the flag at any direction.
Even though illuminated flag poles are well known, previously developed approaches to illuminating flags contain several deficiencies. First, the flag is attached along its side vertically to the flag pole. This leaves the flag dangling downward when there is insufficient wind to fly the flag, thus rendering a substantial portion of the flag non-visible, even with illumination. Second, even when increasingly popular display flags supported along their top edge are flown, the direct light used to illuminate the flag can produce an annoying glare for those viewing the flag and, in some instances, the glare can impact persons not even directly viewing the flag. Illuminated flag poles that use reflected light scatter light as they are shown or can only produce light in a directional flood, both of which result in the annoying glare.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus which can support and provide complete illumination of a flag without the drawbacks associated with light glare and scattered light from the illumination source, and for a flag pole capable of flying a flag such that a substantial portion of the flag's surface is continuously displayed irregardless of wind direction or strength. The present invention satisfies those needs, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies in prior approaches to supporting and illuminating flags.